


thousand miles from comfort

by fitsofpassion



Series: kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Sex Toys, Vibrators, kinda? idk do vibrating butt plugs officially count as vibrators?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitsofpassion/pseuds/fitsofpassion
Summary: alex receives a punishment.(kinktober 2020 day sixteen - toys)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948423
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	thousand miles from comfort

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after day 8 in my kinktober 'verse, so you might wanna read that first, but all you really need to know is that john walked in on alex and thomas doin the do.
> 
> notes on tags - the punishment isn't 'violent' or harmful, daddy is only used once
> 
> all of my kinktober works are in the same 'verse; while they can pretty much be read on their own or in mostly any order, for the best reading experience you should read them in the order they're in on the series page :)

Alex, perhaps foolishly, thought that he and Thomas admitting their feelings for each other and starting to officially date would mean that Thomas would stop being a complete and total asshole.

He was wrong.

Which is how he ended up with a vibrating plug up his ass and a ring on his cock in the middle of Dr. Washington’s history class.

_ “Why do I have to do this again?” Alex had asked earlier as Thomas worked him open.  _

_ “Technically, you don’t  _ have  _ to,” Thomas had told him seriously, pulling his fingers out of Alex. “Say ‘red’ and you don’t have to do anything.” Thomas had waited, let Alex mumble ‘green’ before continuing. “This is a punishment, Alexander,” he’d said, replacing his fingers with the plug, eliciting a gasp out of his boyfriend. “Tell me what you’re being punished for.” _

_ Alex had groaned, wiggled around, pushed back into Thomas. “Not-- not telling you John had walked in on us.” _

Alex still stood by his claim that he was right in not telling Thomas that John was watching them; telling Thomas would’ve meant they would have stopped, even if just for a minute. He tries to pay attention, concentrate on Washington’s lecture, his notes, the smell of Thomas’s shampoo next to him,  _ anything _ .

But the only thing he can focus on is the steady, silent vibrations in his ass, controlled by a tiny remote in Thomas’s pocket.

He bites down on his hand to stifle a groan, moves his hips back in his chair as subtly as he can. Thomas scoffs next to him. “Just fifteen more minutes, baby,” he whispers in Alex’s ear, and Alex has to bite back a whimper. “Color?”

“Green,” Alex nearly hisses, and then the vibrations speed up. He turns to glare at Thomas, whispers, “ _ Fuck you _ .” Thomas just smiles, eyes never once leaving the front of the classroom.

Alex loses track of time. Every time he feels like he’s close to cumming even with the cockring on, Thomas turns down the vibrations in the plug; every time he’s able to almost relax, thinks he’s used to it, Thomas ramps up the vibrations. He’s getting close to leaving the classroom, letting Thomas pack up his stuff and find him, but then Washington is announcing the end of class, telling everyone to have a good weekend.

Alex shoves his notebook into his bag without even shutting it, throws his pen on top of it, and all but runs out of the classroom with Thomas right behind him. Alex’s eyes dart around the hallway and he spots a supply closet that’s only used by janitors after the building is closed for the evening. Perfect.

He turns and grabs Thomas’s arm, yanks open the door, and shoves Thomas in the closet.

  
“Alexander, wh--” Thomas doesn’t get more than that out before Alex’s mouth is on his. He shoves his tongue in Thomas’s mouth immediately, doesn’t care about making this a good kiss at all, just getting what he wants. He uses one hand to keep Thomas’s face pressed against his, the other to bring one of Thomas’s hands to his ass.

Thomas still pulls back, though. “Somebody’s desperate,” he teases, running a hand through Alex’s hair, leaving the other on the small of Alex’s back.

“Please, Thomas,” Alex whimpers. “Gonna die, Daddy,  _ please _ .” He hates that he’s been reduced to begging in a goddamn closet, but he’s so needy, so on edge, and has been for so long, that he’d do just about anything.

Thomas pulls him back into a kiss and Alex is  _ so sure  _ that he’s going to get what he wants. But then Thomas is pulling back, smirking, and when he shakes his head, Alex’s heart breaks. “Baby girl, you know this is a punishment. Wouldn’t be a very good punishment if I didn’t follow through, would it?” 

Alex looks down, shakes his head, says, “No,” as un-pathetically as he can manage. He does a bad job at it.

Thomas puts a hand under his chin and tilts his head up, gives him a quick kiss, then says, “C’mon, we’ve got homework to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know it's short. originally, day 17's "begging" prompt was going to follow this one directly, but school is crazy rn. so as of right now, i'm putting that and half my other kinktober plans off til the end of the semester. oops?
> 
> title from rather be by clean bandit
> 
> let me know what ya thought in the comments or on tumblr (fitsofpassion)


End file.
